Goodness Triumphs Over Evil
by RainbowJH
Summary: A Dussehra special! Minerva's thoughts and feelings after the Battle of Hogwarts as the Elder wand flew into Harry's hand. How she stubbed her happiness to deal with the aftermath. Mostly canon, but becomes AU at the very end. I feel this resonates somewhat with the story behind Dussehra. RnR:-) Actual word count is 425.


**Written for Alchemy Assignment 8 for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The task was free- writing. I have included the rough draft and the final piece to be graded.**

 **First one is the rough draft.**

 **Words: 364**

* * *

 **Goodness Triumphs Over Evil**

Minerva PoV

I looked across the Hall as Harry finally defeated Voldemort from his own curse, the Elder wand flying into his hand. I felt something I hadn't felt in years. It was true happiness. Finally we will be free from the cluches of the evil man. Tears were streaming down my face as I stood up from where Voldemort had blasted me to the side in his fury. I realized at once, the taboo must be broken as well. We were finally free to speak his name.

I crossed the Hall, going towards Harry, hugging everyone in my path in my happiness, to find they were safe - ex-students and students and some, my colleagues even.

I finally reached Harry and still crying I hugged him. I had been devastated when I had seen his limp body carried forward by Hagrid.

And then, there were others crowding around him and I moved away. I came across Molly and I realized when I saw her crying that the Weasley family hadn't come out alright. Looking around I finally saw the destruction and devastation Voldemort left in his wake. I straightened my spine. There were some things that I needed to see to before anything else.

I immediately stared towards Kingsley.

"Kingsley, we need to round remaining Death Eaters, and fast. I don't think our society can take any more damage to it. I need you to address the Aurors."

He looked in surprise, I was there, speaking with him and replied as he firmly replied, "Yes, maam. Onto it."

I started to search for Pomona and Filius. I will need all the help to arrange for the funerals and to mend Hogwarts. And for that I would need my colleagues' support. I will have to reset the wards and just then I remembered that the Headmaster's office had been sealed. But that in turn, reminded me of Severus' sacrifice. And I realized that as Harry had mentioned while duelling Voldemort, Severus might still be alive and picking up my robes, I ran towards the Entrance Hall and was out of the castle in minutes, making my way to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

 **(Final) Words: 425**

* * *

 _Minerva PoV_

I looked across the Hall as Harry finally defeated Voldemort from his own curse, the Elder wand flying into his hand. I felt something I hadn't felt in years. It was true happiness. Finally we will be free from the cluches of the evil man. Tears were streaming down my face as I stood up, my back protesting, from where Voldemort had blasted me to the side in his fury. I realized at once, the taboo must be broken as well. We were finally free to speak his name. No longer will we have to hide.

I crossed the Hall, to make my way towards Harry, hugging everyone in my path sharing in my happiness, to find they were safe - ex-students and students and some, my colleagues even.

I finally reached Harry and still crying I hugged him. I had been devastated when I had seen his limp body carried forward by Hagrid.

And then, there were others crowding around him and I slipped away. I came across Molly and I realized when I saw her crying that the Weasley family hadn't come out alright. Looking at the others, I realized they had lost Fred in the battle. Looking around I finally saw the destruction and devastation Voldemort left in his wake. I straightened my spine. There were some things that I needed to see to before anything else.

I immediately stared towards Kingsley.

"Kingsley, we need to roundup the remaining Death Eaters, and fast. I don't think our society can take any more damage to it. I need you to address the Aurors."

He looked surprised that, I was there alright and speaking with him and he firmly replied, "Yes, maam. Onto it."

Leaving him, I started to search for Pomona and Filius. I will need all the help to arrange for the funerals and to mend Hogwarts Also, the bodies needed to be collected from the grounds and gathered in the Great Hall. And for that I would need my colleagues' support.

I will have to reset the wards and just then I remembered that the Headmaster's office had been sealed. But that in turn, reminded me of Severus' sacrifice. And I realized that as Harry had mentioned while duelling Voldemort, Severus might still be alive and picking up my robes, I ran towards the Entrance Hall and was out of the castle in minutes, making my way to the Shrieking Shack. I couldn't ask Poppy for her help when there are were others who needed her.

* * *

 **Happy Dussehra!**

 **Okay so this piece was inspired by today. The festival celebrated victory of good over evil after ten days of fighting and this plot fit perfectly in my mind. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love, Rainbow**

 **P.S. I will take down the draft after the grading is done:-)**


End file.
